


Ambushed

by Zenniet



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: (its a public shower), (just a little), Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenniet/pseuds/Zenniet
Summary: Magnus finds Optimus in the washracks.--Done as a request! Check the notes at the end of the work to find out how to request something from me.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Ultra Magnus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	Ambushed

Without being attracted to Magnus, any mech wouldn’t find his flirting or his advances to be anything short of awkward and embarrassing. Lucky for the two of them, Optimus and Magnus found each other to be _incredibly_ attractive.

Ever since beginning his relationship with Magnus, Optimus very quickly began to learn that _nowhere_ was safe from Magnus’ advancing on him. Frag, he’d even grabbed Optimus’ aft in a move that he must have thought was discreet, though it really wasn’t, while Optimus was wrapping up a debriefing to the rest of the team. Of course, the fact that Optimus never told Magnus to stop these games, and that he didn’t even want him to stop, did help to spur the SIC on.

Now, because of course he would, Magnus ambushed Optimus while he was in the washracks. Optimus would have accepted these advances wholeheartedly and obviously if they had private washracks, but on the makeshift base, a large communal shower area was all they could manage. So Optimus would still accept those advances, but just not so vocally and pleading.

“Magnus,” He sighed as Magnus slipped between him and the wall of the shower, “Somebody will enter and see us.”

Magnus didn’t seem to care at all about getting wet from the warm shower water as he carefully avoided leaning against the shower’s water handle.

“Do not behave as though they aren’t already aware of our relationship.” Magnus’ servo started at Optimus’ waist and drifted down towards his hips.

“That doesn’t make it acceptable for- nh!- them to s-see us interfacing!” Optimus gasped when that servo finally groped his- surprisingly still shut- array panel. The white suds that were on his frame began to wash away as he stood, contemplating whether this was a good idea.

“I want to see your spike, Optimus.” Magnus purred and Optimus couldn’t keep his panels from popping if he wanted to. His spike, half out of it’s sheath, was easily coaxed out fully by Magnus’ servo.

Optimus felt Magnus’ own erect spike grinding against his aft as he stroked his. Optimus didn’t bother to try and guess about where this was going, but he knew that he wouldn’t be using his spike on Magnus and frankly, he was glad for that. Being taken in the public washracks was something Optimus had considered before, in a brief fantasy, but he never thought that he was every going to truly engage in this. Now, as he felt the blunt head of Magnus’ spike press against his soft valve pleats, Optimus was smitten with the idea of this fantasy becoming reality.

“You want your chassis to the tile?” Magnus asked, and before he received a response, he roughly spun Optimus around ad put a firm servo on his back to force him up against the tiles of the washracks. Optimus gave a low grunt, but the force wasn’t nearly enough to be painful or to crack the tiling. The silver water control handle nudged against Optimus’ spike, and though he wanted to, his embarrassment kept him from rutting against the cool metal. The white soap suds easily got on Magnus as well, though he didn't seem to care as they were quickly washing away with the flow of the water.

“How does this feel, hm?” Magnus purred, leaning down against Optimus and slowly pushing his spike past the first ring of Optimus’ valve calipers. “Do you like being fragged against the wall where anybody could walk in and see?”

Optimus whined demurely, flushing at the words and their lack of decorum. Magnus only spoke in such a way when he was with him in a situation like this. Only when he was claiming the Prime’s valve and fragging him through the berth or wherever he decided to accost him.

“So sweet,” Magnus’ servo stroked down Optimus’ front, finding his spike again. His claw held onto Optimus’ hips to steady him as his spike was accepted by his supple, slick valve. “You want to overload around my spike? Make a mess of the wall?”

So _that_ was why Magnus had wanted him to disengage his spike paneling. He wanted to have Optimus be messy, an act of which Magnus knew Optimus was more than capable of. He had remarked previously on how appealing his found his copious amounts of lubricant and transfluid, much to Optimus’ embarrassment. Though, if Magnus found it attractive, Optimus could find it in him to not _hate_ it.

Optimus’ little gasp was the sweetest sound that ever graced Magnus’ audio receptors. Of course, Magnus thought that about may of the beautiful sounds that left Optimus’ vocalizer, especially during their interface, but the shy little noises that he made as Magnus pushed into him for the first time of the night won him over every time. It made his spike twitch hard enough that Optimus felt it.

“Magnus,” Optimus drew out his whine. With Magnus’ servo continuing to stroke his spike and the maddeningly slow drag of his spike over his sensitive valve walls, he was already shamefully close to his overload.

Before he could process what was happening, Magnus suddenly pulled out and roughly flipped Optimus’s back to the tile, making him face him before he plunged in again. Optimus squawked at the sudden motion, then the sound leapt into a high moan when Magnus jabbed his ceiling node on the first thrust.

“M-ah-agnus!” Optimus gasped, interrupted with each heavy thrust. He hiked one of his legs up to rest at Magnus’ hip, the other keeping him up and leaning back against the wall. Not having to work to support Optimus, Magnus’ servo continued to jerk the Prime’s spike, allowing him to buck up into the motion as he drew closer and closer.

With a shuddering moan, Optimus hit his overload. Transfluid splattered across his front only to be quickly washed away by the warm shower water. His valve clenched down on Magnus’ spike and even as he barely had come down from his high, Magnus didn’t stop the motions of his hips. It made Optimus feel like his valve was being rubbed raw from the overstimulation that made his legs quake, but it was a deliriously good feeling that made his spark and processor spin.

Optimus sobbed as the pleasure mixed with a sharp pain that hid in the back of his sensors, which were too busy focusing on the intense _good_ that flooded them. All his vocalizer and lips and processor could muster were shaky cries of Magnus’ designation.

The gentle _shhh_ of the water falling across their frames- and quickly evaporating off their heated plating- was easily drowned out by the roar of their engines and the metal clanging of Magnus’ hips on Optimus’ aft. They could only barely hear Optimus’ needy moans and Magnus’ carnal, growling words over the sounds.

“I’m- _I’m g-!_“ Optimus couldn’t get out his words before his systems were blazing through another hard overload, his spike spurting a few more stripes of transfluid across him, which were washed away as well, and his valve feeling as though hot lightning was crossing it with every jagged thrust of Magnus’ hips.

This time, Optimus dragged Magnus over with him. The SIC came with a strangled shout, one more hard buck of his hips- one that sent Optimus up the shower wall ever so slightly- had him spilling his transfluid deep into Optimus’ slick, wet valve. His engine snarled a low, possessive note as he did, servo on Optimus’ hip gripping him nearly hard enough to dent his plating. In the midst of his climax, he somehow conjured up the thought of somehow physically marking Optimus, to make sure that anybody who spoke to him knew that he was with somebody. With _Magnus_. That made his climax all the more powerful as his spike gave another hard throb and spurt of his fluid.

When he came down from his overload, he was met with a shaking Optimus, who, even with the water from the washracks and the condensation on their frames, he could tell had optical fluid streaking his cheeks. A pained, worried expression crossed Magnus’ face before Optimus could mutter,

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” He wiped his face with his servo.

“I wasn’t too rough with you?” Magnus couldn’t stop himself from fretting as he gently assisted Optimus in standing and supporting his weight on his shaking legs. Magnus reached behind him and turned the shower off as he inspected Optimus’ frame. He had definitely left paint transfers. As appealing as he had found the idea while fantasizing about it, he couldn’t help but feel _guilty_ now. Optimus could tell what he was looking at.

“No, you weren’t too rough with me,” He nuzzled into Magnus’ neck cabling for a second, “I quite enjoyed it. And you do not need to worry about those, I will fix them before duty tomorrow.”

That helped put Magnus at ease. He held Optimus against him for a brief moment before the Prime chimed in again,

“Now just help me get to the berth? I’m afraid that I can’t walk on my own.” Magnus heard a light laugh at that. A laugh, from Optimus. He was thankful for hearing such a rarity.

“Of course. Here, put your arm here.” Magnus said, securing Optimus against his frame before heading in the direction of their berths.

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a request! Find out how to request stuff from me [here!](https://zenniet.tumblr.com/post/189864077750/how-to-request)


End file.
